


Training with Levi

by grayangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, wow this is so dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayangel/pseuds/grayangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what Jean and Armin thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training with Levi

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I peered around the cluttered storeroom. There was a clean, empty table towards the front, a row of shelves with cleaning and grooming supplies for the horses, and an uneven stack of shavings bags for the stables. The door, as promised, was unlocked.

"Sasha said she left it behind the shavings," said Armin, quietly closing the door behind us. 

I grumbled under my breath as I clambered over the heavy brown bags, looking for the stolen bread and potatoes we'd been promised. Sasha had been clever enough to hide most of her plunder here seconds before she'd been caught. She was out running laps now, but the thought of her precious food going to waste had been too much for her to bear, so here we were, sneaking around trying to rescue it.

"We should have made Eren do this," I said regretfully. "I bet he wouldn't even get in trouble if he were caught, with all the special treatment he gets from the senior officers. I bet he could go to the kitchens and just ask for food and they'd pile it on him."

Armin made an exasperated noise. "Jean, can we just find the food and get out of here? Eren couldn't have done it anyway, he said he had more training with Levi tonight."

"Yeah, yeah." Eren was always doing his titan training these days, and more often than not with Corporal Levi. I went back to searching for the goods. Sasha had said she'd crammed them between two shavings bags, but she hadn't specified which — five minutes passed without us finding anything, and then Armin froze.

"Do you hear that?"

I paused, listening hard, and then I heard it too: a scuffling sound just outside the door, and Armin hissed "Get down!" just as the door flew open. I ducked behind the shavings, heart pounding. There was the sound of the door being shut again, and locks clicking into place, and then a _thud_ like a body being slammed against it. And then a low, angry voice:

"You little shit." 

Armin's eyes widened from where he crouched beside me, and he mouthed, _Corporal Levi!_ I nodded back, communicating silently: _I know!_

There was another _thud_ , like whoever Levi was roughing up had been slammed against the door again. "You knew exactly what you were doing when you had that blood on your hands."

A second, innocent, breathless voice spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

Was that . . . Eren's voice? I shot a look at Armin, who glanced quizzically back at me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to witness a beating, but if it was Eren, well — he probably deserved it. I chanced a quick peek over the shavings. Sure enough, Levi had Eren pinned against the door, one hand wrenching his head back with a grip in his hair. But Eren didn't seem in pain; on the contrary, he had a slight smirk on his face. They were too absorbed in their struggle to notice me, but I ducked back down anyway just in case and nodded in response to Armin's look.

"When you bit your hand bloody earlier today," Levi was saying. "And you licked it clean, right there in front of everyone . . ."

Well, that was odd. Was it just me, or did it seem a bit warmer in here than before? There was another scuffling sound, a grunt, and then a sigh, almost a moan. 

" . . . But you were looking at me. Looking right at me while you sucked your fingers clean."

"Yeah, well . . . I thought you had a thing for cleanliness."

Eren was nearly panting. Fuck, I did not want to hear this. There was a wet sound and I tried not to think about Eren putting his tongue in Levi's mouth, but my imagination got the better of me. Armin's entire face had turned bright red, and he turned to me with a horrified _what do we do?_ sort of look.

There wasn't anything we _could_ do. There was no way out — Eren and Levi were occupying the only door. I chanced another look. They were way too distracted to notice me now. Levi had pushed his thigh in between Eren's legs and Eren was rubbing against him as they kissed, the wet sounds of their mouths broken by his soft gasps and grunts. Levi's hands were busy undoing the buckles of Eren's gear, peeling away his jacket, then his shirt, hands running over his muscled torso. Whenever he lowered his arm, I could see their faces, their lips together and their tongues sliding against each other. Whenever he leaned back, I could just catch a glimpse of the space between them and the hard outline at the front of Eren's pants.

Levi pulled back rather abruptly and Eren slumped against the door, flushed and disheveled, breathing hard.

"What's the problem?" he panted. "Don't tell me you're having trouble getting it up for me, not when — mmph!"

Levi had procured a bar gag from a pocket somewhere and jammed it between Eren's teeth, buckling it tightly behind his head before he had a chance to protest. To my horror, I felt a stir of arousal in my gut. Something about the way Eren just accepted it, just ran his hands up Levi's chest instead of trying to take the gag off, and the way the bar pulled at the corners of his mouth, giving the impression of vulnerability, of submission . . .

Fuck. I'd never liked a guy before, definitely never liked Eren before, but this person here, the one letting Levi maneuver him around and bend him over the table at the front of the room, the one wiggling his hips out of his pants and letting Levi spread his thighs and grope his ass, this was a totally different guy than the angry kid I'd first met in the dining hall years ago. This Eren moaned appreciatively around his gag as Levi's fingers ran along the cleft of his ass and let out a muffled cry when that same hand drew back to give him a sharp slap, leaving a red mark on one cheek.

This Eren was giving me a fucking hard-on, and there was more than arousal stirring in me now. There was envy. There was wanting to shove Levi out the door and take his place behind Eren, wanting to use my own fingers where Levi's were now, pushing into Eren with the help of a bottle of lube pulled from another pocket, eliciting those sweet, stifled moans of pleasure —

"Are they almost done?" Armin whispered, and I startled. I'd almost forgotten about him. He was crouched with his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sounds of what the Corporal was doing to his best friend. 

"No," I whispered back. "They're just getting to the good part."

Armin groaned and buried his head in his knees as I turned back to watch. Levi had three fingers in Eren's ass now and Eren was looking over his shoulder and pushing back against them, as though trying to get them deeper inside him. I was never going to be able to look Eren in the face again, but . . . I glanced at Armin. His face was hidden; he wouldn't notice. I slipped my hand down to the front of my pants, rubbing softly through the fabric, unsurprised at how hard I was already, and had to bite my other hand to keep from moaning along with Eren as Levi removed his fingers and undid his belt. Levi stroked himself for a moment, smearing lube over his own cock, before stepping back up behind Eren. 

There was a wet smacking sound as he slapped his hard-on lightly against Eren's ass, and Eren obediently opened his legs wider. Levi pushed inside with one long, slow stroke, not starting with shallow thrusts or stopping to let Eren adjust, so Eren just had to lay there and take it. His cry of either pain or pleasure, or maybe both, was muffled against his gag. I increased the pressure of my own hand, rubbing myself as bit more firmly as Levi began thrusting slowly, drawing all the way to the head before pushing back in. Eren moaned and squirmed, wanton, pushing his hips back, but Levi pressed a single hand down into the small of his back to hold him still. With his other hand, he reached up and undid the gag.

"Fuck," Eren gasped, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ah, _fuck_ , Corporal . . . so close, fuck . . ."

Levi picked up the pace, angling in and thrusting harder. "Mmm, you like that?" he murmured. I fucking liked it. I undid the front of my pants and slipped my hand in, wrapping it around my cock and pumping in time to Levi's thrusts. "Fuck you're tight, Eren, you're always so fucking tight." He was always tight. Of course, they had done this before; all those times Eren said he had titan training, all those evenings off to practice with Levi . . . oh fuck, how was I going to keep a straight face the next time he used the excuse?

"Fuck yes," Eren moaned. "Oh — oh yeah, right there . . . nng, deeper, fuck me deeper, yeah — ah, ah, ah, Corp — I'm gonna —"

Eren's back arched as he came, and Levi fucked him right through it, didn't pause even when Eren slumped down on the table with a satisfied moan. I was close, too, as I watched Levi using Eren's body to get himself off, hearing the soft gasps and moans Eren made as Levi continued to stimulate him. 

"You getting hard again yet?" Levi grunted.

"Mmm," Eren replied, and I realized he was — was that a side effect of his titan healing? I wondered. Or maybe just Eren's own ridiculous amount of willpower? Whichever it was, he was definitely hard again, and Levi wrapped a hand around his straining cock, jacking him off while they fucked. It was incredibly hot.

"I'm getting close," Levi murmured. "Want me to come in you?"

Eren nodded frantically. "Yes, fuck yes."

Levi kissed a line up his back, pausing to focus on his shoulder and leaving a mark at the junction of his neck while Eren writhed beneath him, and then pulled back to slam into him in earnest, face screwed up in concentration and pleasure. Then his hips stuttered and he slammed in and stilled, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from Eren. He draped himself over Eren's back, continuing to lazily jack him off as he relaxed in a moment of afterglow, and then pulled out and flipped Eren onto his back.

I took a moment to stare at the view: Eren sprawled on the table, legs apart, sweaty and flushed, his cock hard against his stomach as Levi's cum leaked from his ass. I couldn't believe I'd never noticed before how beautiful Eren was. And hot. And fuckable. But Levi obviously had, and they'd clearly done this before because Eren was muttering "Fuck yes, yes, please Corporal, yeah, oh fuck —" before Levi even slipped his fingers inside him.

The sound Eren made was the most deliciously wanton sound I'd ever heard. Levi must have gone for just the right spot inside him because whatever he was doing was driving Eren crazy. He squirmed and cried out, cock leaking against his abs as Levi pushed most of his hand inside him. I was done for — I bit down on my own hand and came right there in my pants. Armin's face was still buried in his knees; he didn't notice a thing, traumatized as he was. Eren reached to touch himself, but Levi slapped his hands away.

"Please," Eren moaned. "Corporal, I need — so fucking hard — fuck —"

Levi leaned forward, hand still massaging, and took Eren's cock in his mouth. Eren nearly sobbed at the relief. Levi looked like he was good — his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked, then pulling back to tongue the head, then bobbing up and down. Eren didn't last long; he came with a strangled shout, some mangled version of "fuck!" and "Corporal!"

He lay panting on the table for a second, and then Levi pulled him to the edge and kissed him deeply. Eren wrapped his arms around him and responded enthusiastically, and there was something incredibly tender about their embrace and I finally had to look away, crouching back behind the shavings. I quickly closed my pants back up and then nudged Armin.

"I think they're done," I muttered. Armin was so red I wondered that there was enough blood in the rest of his body to keep him alive. A minute later, we heard the door open and the two of them left.

We walked back to the dorm in silence. It wasn't until we got there that I realized we had completely forgotten Sasha's food, but it didn't seem important because Armin stopped dead in front of me, and glancing up, I realized Eren must have gone straight back to the dorms as well because he'd beaten us here and was standing there in front of Armin with a towel over his shoulder, still a bit sweaty but grinning at us.

"Hey guys," he said. "I'm off to the showers. Training was hard today, Levi went a bit rough on me — either of you want to join me?"

Armin made a horrified squeaking sound and darted past him. 

Eren frowned and watched him climb up to his bunk. "What's up with him?"

I started at him as he turned back to me. Same old Eren, eyes bright and hair sticking to the nape of his neck, eyebrows furrowed at me as he waited for an answer. But all I could see was the Eren on the table, flushed all over and mouth parted in pleasure, legs spread, begging to be touched . . .

"Hey! Earth to Jean? Shower? Yes, no?"

He was staring at me, but I couldn't quite look him in the eyes. "Uh, no. Nothing. I mean, I'm going to shower in the morning. Good luck. I mean night. Uh." I hurried past him.

Having Eren around had just gotten a whole lot more difficult.


End file.
